Edward
by Melkorka Fae
Summary: It never snowed in this town. Not until I came down...
1. Preface

The night air was cool against my face. I flinch lightly as a the first snowflake of the night strikes my forehead. A small smile forms on my lips.

As the last light in the town below me went out, I let my smile widen, knowing that in the morning, the town wold be covered in a blanket of snow. It never used to snow, not in this town. Not until I came down.


	2. Chapter 1

Once again, I found myself fantasizing about what could have happened. About what I wish could have happened. I blinked, a single tear falling from my eye. The snow continued to fall, falling faster than before. I raised my arm, wiping the tear away with the back of my wrist. I sniffed lightly.

My legs moved me away from the scene of the town, turning me toward my works. Each one was beautiful in its own way, each having its own personality. I walked passed them, returning to my corner. I sat, being mindful to not cut myself. I leaned against the corner, laying my head back. My eyes closed as I let out a long breath.

* * *

><p><em>Kim, what are you doing? Have you lost your mind?<em>

I pondered the thought for a moment. Discarded it. I continued down the street, hiding from cars passing by, neighbors in their houses. The snow was landing lightly on me, not hard enough to cause a bother, but not exactly soft enough to ignore the fact. I shivered lightly, thankful that I was cold instead of sweating.

_They're going to find out you're gone sooner or later. You'll be in so much trouble. _

I shook my head, silencing my thoughts. I am going to do this and no one, not even I, is going to stop me. They told me that I'm crazy for wanting to know the mystery behind the mansion... that there is nothing up there but a ghost that kills all trespassers. A grunt escaped my throat, laughing at the thought of ghosts being up there. If there were, then surely there would be a real story about what happened, not just "Something bad happened up in that mansion."

A snowflake landed on my nose, causing a small sneeze to come out, stopping my progress for a second.

_The gates look big, don't they?_ I gulped, staring at the gates. Behind them, I can see nothing but trees, and over-grown grass. _It's going to be okay, just push them and walk. No big deal; no harm._ My hands reached out, testing the gates. They swung back, opening for me, only stopping when a tree blocked the path.

I brought myself slowly forward, cautious of anything hoping to jump out at me. When nothing did, I made my way through the thicket, up the hill.

On the way, I came across small animals; lizards, bunnies, birds. They watched as I walked by, as if they had a feeling that they were not going to see me again. I shook my head. _You're doing it again, Kim. Stop it._ I listened to the voice, keeping my mind focused on not falling or tripping over branches.

When at last I broke through the endless track of trees, I found myself taken aback by the scene in front of me. There were figures cut out of bushes scattered neatly across the front grounds. Figures I am certain would look beautiful in the daylight, but looked ominous at night... with snow building white spots on them. I shivered lighlty, once again reminded of the cold.

A bird flew by me, landing on a figure that looked like that of a young girl. The bird watched me as I walked by it, letting out a small chirp of question towards me. I ignored it, moving closer to the entrance of the mansion.


	3. Chapter 2

My head shot up. Something creaked from downstairs. The front door. Another animal searching for shelter and food, perhaps. My knees scrunched closer to my body, my mind having imagined a monster. I began to shake a little of my moment of being naive.

The creeks continued. Too heavy for a small animal. Too heavy for a slightly larger animal, either. _Another person, then._

I shivered, my mind recalling the last time someone had come up here for a look-see. This brought on another tiny tear.

I listened as the footsteps continued, as they stopped occasionally (more likely than not) to examine something. I listened as they climbed up the stairs carefully. As they reached the top of the stairs.

The door opened. The light from the moon shone brightly on my visitor. My eyes sparkled with recognition. A light gasp escaped my lips.

"Hello?" she said, having heard my gasp, but not able to see me. "Is anyone up here?" Her voice seemed... Different somehow. I raised my head to get a better look at her when she spotted me. "Are you okay?" she asked, seemingly concerned. "Who are you?"

Something inside of me deflated. Something became crushed.

I stood, minding again to not cut myself. I advanced a little. "K-kim?" I choked out quietly.

"How do you know my name?" she gasped. She stepped back faintly, not sure what to think. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw my hands. "Put those down. Don't hurt me," she pleaded, fear overpowering her concern. I stopped moving, keeping them down, twiddling nervously.

"I won't hurt you," I mumbled. My head drooped sadly. I turned to go back to my corner, upset with myself for scaring her. I sat back down, staring at the floor.

"Those are your hands?" She took a few steps closer to me. I looked up, nodding lightly.

"You don't remember me?" I whispered. My voice caught in my throat.

"I've never met you in my life," she responded curiously. This got me. A small whimper escaped my throat and a tear fell down my cheek. I curled back up, accidentally cutting myself in the process. More tears fell from my eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked. I could hear her inching cautiously closer. One of her hands rested on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I shook my head, not wanting to believe this.

"Edward," I sobbed. "My name is Edward." I looked up at her, knowing my blood was mixing with my tears. I put my head back down, unable to say anything else. I continued to cry. She leaned forward and held me.

"Calm down, Edward. What's wrong?" Her tone went back to that of concern. I sobbed on her shoulder, not knowing what I should say… what I could say. She let me cry as she held me, waiting for me to calm down on my own.

She didn't know anything about me, yet she was helping me. It made no sense, but I did not question it; I welcomed it.

Still sobbing, I cried out, "You left me here. You left me alone with no one but myself. You told me you love me and I never saw you again." Tears continued streaming down my face as I tried to compose myself. I began rocking back and forth lightly as whimpers of sadness escaping my throat.


	4. Chapter 3

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I continued to stay quiet until he calmed down. Once this was achieved, he laid his head back in the corner. The area around his eyes was puffy.

I sat criss-cross in front of him. "Now that you're somewhat better now…" I cleared my throat, "I am Kim Rhodes. It is a pleasure to meet you, Edward."

"Rhodes? I thought…" He stopped a moment. He studied my face harder, causing me to bite my lip with curiosity. "No… that's not right. Your eyes… your hair…your voice. They're not right." I reached out and patted his arm.

"Yes, my last name is Rhodes. I've always had that last name, and my features haven't changed from the time I was born… unless you want to count the aging and maturing of my features."

"Why do you look so much like my Kim?" he asked with a voice so…heartbroken. We sat in silence for a few moments. In which, I placed both of my hands on my lap.

"My parents tell me that I look like my grandmother. They say that she was very beautiful in her lifetime, even at her older ages, she was quite attractive looking. I wouldn't know, though, because she died before I was even thought of. My older sister knew her, though. She speaks very fondly of her, even though only having eight year-old memories." I paused to look up at him; I'd been staring at the floor.

A look of anguish washed over his face. "She didn't wake up?" More tears began to fall from his eyes. I reached out and placed my hand on his head. I maneuvered to where I was sitting next to him so I could stroke his hair comfortingly.

"Edward, her time was up. She was at a very old age. Everyone dies at some point." He looked at me, his eyes filled with fear. I felt him shudder in my embrace. I sat quietly for a few more minutes, waiting patiently for him to stop shaking.

Once this was accomplished, I leaned back, letting go of him, and looked up at the ceiling. "Y-she never came back for me.." My head shot back down to see yet again the look of pure anguish on his face. I reached out and caressed his face lightly, feeling an instinct to protect him. I shook the feeling off and let go of him again.

"Edward... just..." I looked away to think for a moment. _He obviously knew my grandmother. He loved her. His heart is completely broken. What am I going to do? _I stared out of the empty space of the ceiling, looking up at the sky. "Edward, I think you should come with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys,<br>Sorry for having chapters so short here in the beginning, but I promise that the chapters will get longer as the story comes about.  
>~Jade<br>P.S. Please leave a review. I like to hear [read] feedback from those who read my stories. I appreciate good and bad feedback.**


End file.
